


Quiet

by alittleskinnydip



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, nitorin - Freeform, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleskinnydip/pseuds/alittleskinnydip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls of Samezuka are paper thin and Nitori seems to have an inability of holding his voice back. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

“Nghh… R-Rin… _aah_!”

“Shh!” Rin pleaded, slowing his movements, “You’re too loud, Ai..” Not to mention it was past 1am, the entire building was more than likely asleep.. and Nitori’s voice had a tendency to echo throughout their room. Rin leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Nitori’s lips.

“Try to hold back your voice, okay?”

The younger nodded, peeking one eye open. Rin was out of breath, a light blush has spread across his cheeks, his eyes intently focused on his own, it was a rare sight and Nitori was thankful that he was lucky enough to see it. To see Rin pinning him down on his bed, their fingers intertwining, the way Rin would grip a little harder with every wave of pleasure, he loved every moment of it.

“Please… keep going,” Nitori muttered, embarrassed about needing to ask. Rin smirked. He loved seeing Nitori desperate, writhing under him, gasping for breath. Rin continued his movements, almost pulling out completely before suddenly thrusting back in, harder than before. Nitori’s arms tightened around Rin’s back, nails digging into his skin. He had to stop himself from crying out.. but Rin made it so difficult. Each thrust got more and more hasty, he could tell that Rin was getting close. Rin lowered his head into Nitori’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the soft skin over his collarbone.

“ _AH_!” Nitori cried. Intense waves of pleasure shot through his body, “Rin, that f-feels-”

Rin cut off his words with a hasty kiss, not breaking apart this time.

- _beep beep_ -

The two froze for a moment.

“Your phone again?”

“Ignore it,” Rin whispered. He bit along Nitori’s bottom lip, one hand threading through his hair, the other wrapping around Nitori’s hardening length. He matched the needy movements, watching as Nitori shuddered at the touch.

“Heh.. you’re really feeling it here,” Rin whispered against his ear

“D-Don’t point it out!” Nitori gasped.

“Are you gonna come?”

“Aaahh.. Rin.. y-yes..” Nitori shut his eyes, concentrating on Rin to the fullest extent. The heat coming off his skin, his breath against his neck, his needy movements each filling him more and more, Rin’s hand squeezing his own as tight as possible, pushing over the edge. A few more thrusts and Nitori came, spilling onto his stomach and gasping for breath. Just a moment later, he felt Rin shudder against him, arms giving in and letting his body fall beside his.

- _beep beep_ -

“Err.. that’s like the fourth text you’ve gotten.. maybe you should-”

“It’s probably my sister, I’ll answer it in the morning,” Rin sighed, forcing his tired body up, “Let’s clean up and get some sleep..”

Nitori nodded with a slight smile, standing up on wobbly legs. This would definitely carry over into tomorrow… he wondered whether it would have an effect on his swimming.

\- - -

“Nitori! Come here for a moment!” Seijuuro called when he saw the boy leaving the locker room. Nitori looked over at the red head, standing near the first lane of the pool, arms crossed, and a huge grin on his face. Still taking cautious steps, he fumbled over as quickly as possible.

“What is it?” he asked in his normal cheery tone.

“How are you feeling? You look like you’re sore,” he asked in a hushed tone.

_Oh fuck…_

Nitori felt a shiver run through his body and a blush quickly rise to his cheeks, “I-I’m fine!”

“Oh? It looked like you were a bit wobbly for a second. I thought maybe I pushed you too hard during practice yesterday since we switched up your training for distance,” Seijuuro moved his hand behind his head, as if he was thinking over the cause.

“Ooh.. that’s probably it then! My legs are slightly sore.. but I won’t let it interfere with practice!” Nitori agreed, nodding his head a bit too enthusiastically.

“That’s what I like to hear! You can start today’s training schedule then,” Seijuuro crossed his arms again. He watched as Nitori inched over to his lane.

“Just make sure to tell me if you really start feeling it,” Seijuuro added, snickering to himself. Nitori froze, face completely red by this point.

_No……._

“OI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE TEXTS?!” a sudden voice echoed through the locker room. Rin stormed through charging straight at Seijuuro, completely missing Nitori who had his face buried in his hands.

“What do you mean, Matsuoka?” Seijuuro looked more than pleased with himself, and with all the eyes that have now turned to watch the two. Rin held out his phone, almost pressing it to Seijuuro’s nose.

[ _“Ahh Rin that feels…” ~_ ]

[ _“Please keep going” ~_ ]

[ _-.-”_ ]

[ _I agree with Nitori, please stop pointing it out, it’s like I’m getting a play by play_ ]

[ _You two can do whatever you want on your own time, but I’m losing sleep.._ ]

[ _If you two are late for practice in the morning, I’m kicking you off the team_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> lololololllll y not
> 
> -> http://ohbito.tumblr.com/post/66147734173/okay-but-can-we-talk-about-how-mikoshibas-room-is


End file.
